Daughter of Magic
by La Bruja del Bosque
Summary: AU : Georgia Cooper llega al pueblo de Storybrooke, gracias a la postal de un viejo conocido suyo. La joven no sabe que su vida cambiara completamente al tiempo en que ponga un pie en ese misterioso pueblo.


Georgia Cooper caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación, pensativa mirando de reojo la postal colocada en su mesita de noche. Como una simple postal podía alterarla de esa manera. No era la postal, si no el que la había enviado.

-Maldito August- rugió entre dientes-Como demonios logro conseguir mi dirección?- dijo antes de comenzar a maldecir en una lengua extraña al que había enviado la postal. El causante de sus problemas. El que la había abandonado a su suerte, cuando creía que podía confiar en el. El que hace varios años atrás había llamado amigo.

Varios recuerdos invadieron su mente. Recuerdos que ella creía haber olvidado, o por lo menos había tratado de olvidar. Georgia cerró los ojos con fuerza, impidiendo que las lágrimas empezasen a brotar.

Suspiro, mientras se frotaba las sienes tratando de calmarse. La joven dirigió su mirada a la ventana de su pequeño departamento. Se quedo mirando por varios minutos la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El contenido de la postal aun seguía invadiendo su mente y aunque tratase no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Solo cuatro palabras que causaron un gran impacto en la joven: _"Ella ya esta aquí"_

-Cálmate- se dijo a si misma, aun sin despegar la mirada de la ventana- Ya sabias que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Lo sabias desde que llegaste a este mundo. Que Emma de alguna forma encontraría Storybrooke. Además tú hiciste una promesa. Bueno ahora es tiempo de cumplirla -dijo mientras acunaba en sus manos la postal, observando detalladamente la imagen que estaba impresa en la postal.

-Storybrooke- susurro con un deje de tristeza, antes de soltar un largo suspiro y tirarse de cara en su cama. Tenía muchas dudas y no sabia que hacer-¿Qué debo hacer?- susurro mientras apretaba una de sus almohadas contra su cara, antes de gritar. Algo que ella solía hacer para calmarse.

Después de estar así un par de minutos. Se decido. Iría a Storybrooke. No por el idiota de August. Si no por Emma, se lo debía. Aunque no era solo por ella. Había alguien en ese pueblo al que quería volver a ver

_-__Papa__-_susurro mientras se volteaba y miraba al techo-¿Cuánto hace que no lo he visto?- se dijo a si misma. Tal vez hubiesen pasado veintiocho años desde que la maldición se lanzo, pero todo eso tiempo Georgia lo había sentido como un siglo. Uno muy largo_.__ Estaba preocupada por el. La ultima vez que había oído acerca de el no había sido la mejor de las noticias-Necesito verlo…-dijo decidida mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, no eran muchas. Le dio un último vistazo a su departamento y_ se dirigió a Storybrooke sin saber que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

* * *

Georgia se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Hace unas horas que había llegado a Storybrooke y aun no tenía idea de donde se podría encontrar August. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego sacudir la cabeza con enojo.

_-__Como si me importara__-_ pensó mientras jugaba con uno de los sobrecitos de azúcar, completamente aburrida y un tanto cansada por el viaje. Entonces algo capto la atención de la castaña. En la barra había un muchacho, al que ella conocía muy bien.

- La Sota de Corazones- susurro Georgia con una media sonrisa. El muchacho esta sentado bebiendo un café, pensativo, sin notar la mirada de la joven. Hasta que de repente el muchacho dirigió su mirada a Georgia, percatándose de que esta la mirada. La joven rápidamente bajo su mirada sonrojada.

-Como puede ser que después de casi veintiocho años…-pensó la joven con la mirada aun fija en el suelo- El siga causando el mismo efecto en mi- pensó esto ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Disculpa- dijo una voz femenina sacándola de sus pensamientos, la joven rápidamente alzo su mirada del suelo aun avergonzada. Alzo una ceja al ver mejor a la mujer que le acaba de hablar. Era Caperucita Roja. Claro que con mas maquillaje y vestida con uniforme de camarera un tanto llamativo. Pero seguía siendo ella. El rojo la delataba- Puedo tomar su orden

-Un cappuccino, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa mientras analizaba un poco el local, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de una mujer mayor en el mostrador. Era la abuelita. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven se había topado con ambas.

-Enseguida- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa antes de retirase hacia la cocina. Georgia suspiro antes de sacar un libro de su bolso y se ponérselo a leerlo, mientras esperaba su orden. Sin notar que la puerta de la cafetería se había abierto para revelar a un rostro muy familiar, que si había notado la presencia de Georgia.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la muchacha, unos minutos después, con una sonrisa mientras colocaba un cappuccino y un trozo de pastel en su mesa.

-Gracias, pero yo solo pedí un cappuccino- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba sorprendida el trozo de pastel en frente de ella. De vainilla con chocolate. Su favorito. Frunció el ceño, muy pocas personas sabían eso entre ellas…

-Ya lo se tienes un admirador- dijo sonriendo mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia una de las mesas en donde estaba sentado el causante de todos los problemas de la joven. August Booth. La muchacha se retiro con una sonrisa, mientras el hombre se paraba de su asiento.

-Hola, extraño-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la joven y se sentaba sin pedir permiso- A pasado un largo tiempo, no Georgie - dijo con un tono un poco más serio. La joven lo miro con una ceja alzada analizándolo. No había cambiado nada

-No tanto como el que hubiese querido-dijo algo enojada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa claramente falsa- Y no me llames Georgie- dijo eso ultimo entre dientes

-Así es como tratas a un viejo amigo-

-Tu no eres mi amigo, tu no eres nada mío-dijo enojada la pelirroja-Ahora dime ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?... ¿Que quieres?- el aludido abrió la boca para hablar pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió- Y no me vengas con que es por Emma, por que se que hay algo mas ahí. ¿Qué tramas?

-Yo no tramo nada -dijo con tono serio, aunque se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz- Solo quería verte y hablar de algo contigo-dijo tratando de convencer a la joven, quien no le creyó para nada

-Y para eso necesitabas que viniera hasta aquí -dijo la joven en un tono infantil, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del joven-¿Qué estas tramando?-dijo la joven mientras chasqueaba la lengua- Hay algo mas ahí. Yo lo se. Así que te sugiero que hables en este momento. Dilo ya

August suspiro, rindiéndose. No valía la pena luchar con ella, lo conocía muy bien. Ahora debía cambiar su plan, tal vez apelar a su bondad- Georgia, me estoy convirtiendo de nuevo en madera-

-¿Qué?- dijo tratando de controlar su voz para no gritar- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo la joven completamente sorprendida antes de lograr comprender lo que estaba pasando. La condición del hada Azul para que Pinocho (August) se convirtiera en un niño de verdad era que fuese Valiente, desinteresado y honesto, cosa que no había estado cumpliendo en los últimos 28 años

-No lo se- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor para verificar que nadie estuviese mirando y se remango la tela del pantalón izquierdo para ver que su pie se estaba convirtiendo en madera. Algo que solo las personas que creyesen podían ver- Te llame por que necesito tu ayuda, tengo un plan

Georgia lo interrumpió antes que terminase- No, no y no- medio-grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento encarando a August- La ultima vez que te ayude con un plan, termine haciéndole daño a Emma. Yo te ayude, yo te dije lo que sabía y tú te aprovechaste de eso para engañar a Baelfire-cerro los ojos con fuerza- Yo pensé que querías ayudarme, pero no fue a si. ¡Nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste!-dijo mirando su pierna una ultima vez antes de salir de la cafetería bajo la atenta mirada de todos los clientes del local

-Georgia, espera, por favor…- grito August, pero fue inútil ella se había ido

* * *

Georgia salió de la cafetería para enfrentarse al gélido aire de Maine. Se froto los brazos en un vago intento de enviar calor a su cuerpo. No podía creérselo. El la había llamado solo para solucionar un problema que el mismo se causo. El sabía muy bien cual era su misión, proteger a Emma y hacer que ella creyese. No era tan difícil, pero claro que se podía esperar de un vago como el.

-Idiota- dijo la pelirroja entre dientes mientras caminaba de regreso a su auto. Ahora mismo no sabia que hacer. No sabia si irse, no sabia si quedarse. Todos sus pensamientos estaban desordenados y ella estaba muy confundida-Dame una señal…-susurro mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, en ese momento Georgia escucho unos acelerados pasos, que se iban acercando a ella- August ya te dije que…-dijo mientras se giraba pero al ver a la persona que venia hacia ella las siguientes se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. La sorpresa y la felicidad la inundaron al verlo ahí frente a ella


End file.
